The Story of the Fourth
by Ravenclaw's Diadem
Summary: Rebecca was a normal girl, albeit a girl who was best friends with Harry Potter's children. But then she was called to the Department of Mysteries to have her life flipped uside down, and torn apart. This fic disregards DH and is Hallows related.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 A bad start to a new year

"Yay! The fall term starts tomorrow and I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. It'll be so much fun to be able to do magic again after a summer long hiatus. I don't get how Muggles can live without magic; if you break something, you can't just do Reparo, you have to throw it away," said a girl with shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes excitedly.

"Rebecca, only you would be excited about the impending detentions and hard work before our O.W.L year. I want to do magic too, but I so don't want to deal with Snape. Seriously, he's like ninety. Surely he wants to retire soon; he'd certainly do us all a favor," replied a short, ginger haired girl.

"Lily, if you would actually behave, you wouldn't hold the detention record. What even was the point of putting nifflers in his office? All it did was get you and Jason in trouble." The girl dubbed Rebecca said, pointing at Lily and a boy sitting next to her.

"Hey!" Jason interjected, leaning forward onto the round wooden table in the backyard of a large house in Godric's Hollow. "That was good, clean fun. Plus, he deserved it. He gave us detentions for putting some of Geegie's Shrinking Solution in his morning Pumpkin Juice. He wasn't able to teach all day. It was bloody brilliant!"

"So that's what happened to some of my solution. It looked like some was missing when I went to fill up a flask for it to be graded. Still, it could have been dangerous. What if I had accidentally messed mine up? You could have poisoned Snape, and then you would have felt guilty about it, and you would have gotten in trouble for it. It really wasn't a very smart idea." Geegie said, as she was always the good girl of the group. She got the perfect grades and all of the teachers loved her, plus she knew when a prank was going too far. Lily and Jason were never gifted with that knowledge, which is why they were constantly in detention. Rebecca was in between Lily/Jason and Geegie on the scale of troublemaking. She liked to have fun, but wasn't a total teacher's pet. Rebecca and Jason were also the only ones that weren't part of the family. Since Harry married Ginny, Ron's sister, and Ron married Hermione, Lily and Geegie were cousins.

Since it was starting to get dark out, Harry and Ron walked out of the sliding glass door and on to the patio.

"Geegie, it's time to go home now. You have to leave for school tomorrow and your mum will absolutely murder me if you don't go to bed at a normal hour." Ron said, making sure she knew it was Hermione that was making her leave early, not him.

Geegie got up reluctantly and said her goodbyes to her friends and family, and then she and Ron walked across the street to their residence. Once they left the backyard, Lily said, "Hey dad, what's up?"

Harry replied, "It's time for you guys to come in too. We have to get up early tomorrow and you need to be well rested for Hogwarts. So in you go. Jason, you're staying in the room on the left, and the girls are down in Lily's room. No sneaking over to each other's rooms. I agree with Hermione on that front, you do need to get some rest before tomorrow."

"Fine, Dad. But it's not like you've ever stayed up late on a school night," replied Lily.

"So? I'm the parent, so you can head right up to bed," said Harry, but Lily just shook his comment off with a laugh. He was never that great at being a stern parent. The entourage headed inside and up the stairs, laughing, and he added, "Rebecca, come here for a moment."

"Sure," Rebecca said, hoping her friends weren't curious about Harry asking to see her in private, which they weren't. They were too busy laughing over a joke Lily had told about a vampire, a raspberry trufflenucker pie, and Rosmerta from the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry led her off into an unused guest bedroom, sat her down on the purple comforter clad bed, and plopped down next to her. "Rebecca, is there anything you need to talk about? I know this has got to be incredibly hard on you, and I'm always here to talk." He said in an understanding tone.

"I'm fine" she lied, coldly, "I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you this summer. Just forget about it."

She started to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm, and held her back, "Rebecca, it's natural to be scared, and I don't think any less of you. I went through the same thing. In fact, I talked to Professor McGonagall about this, and you're welcome to use her fire any time you want, or you can go up there to talk to her about all this. Heck, you could even talk to Dumbledore's portrait. I just want you to know that what you're feeling is normal."

"Yeah, fine, okay. Can I go now? Lily and Jason might notice when I'm gone for a while." Rebecca really didn't know why she was treating Harry like this, as he was only trying to help. But she just couldn't talk about what happened this summer. It was just too much.

"You really should tell friends about what happened. They deserve to know. And you shouldn't bottle up your feelings like this, because you'll only end up blowing up, which isn't healthy. Oh, and by the way, you can go now."

"You don't want me to bottle up my feelings? Okay, fine, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived. I'm bloody _terrified_ right now and I feel helpless. I have no idea if I'll get murdered while I sleep and if I'm endangering the people around me," Rebecca was yelling at this point, "and you expect me to just be able to talk about it like it's so easy. Well I have news for you. It's not. And also, you don't understand what it's really like. Your parents were all ready out of the way."

And she stormed from the room, leaving a flabbergasted Harry in her wake.

Rebecca stopped for a moment when she was halfway up the stairs, calming herself down before she entered Lily's room. _Did I really just do that?_ Rebecca asked herself. It wasn't like her to start yelling at somebody, even if she had a reason. Once she was sufficiently calmed down, she walked the rest of the way up the stairs and turned and headed into her best friend's room. When she opened the large oak door, she was met by Lily and Jason, which wasn't a surprise since she knew Jason would sneak in.

"Hey, what did my dad want with you?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Rebecca replied, and she was thankful that Lily really believed this answer.

After all, she didn't want to explain to her that this would never really be nothing. She didn't want to explain why her life was ruined. She didn't want to explain what happened in the Department of Mysteries on that awful day.


	2. Chapter 2 Hippogriffs and fan clubs

**Hey readers! Sorry about Rebecca acting bitchy last chapter. She's normally really nice and kind. But she did have a motive, but it's not time for you to find that out yet. I only have a general idea of what's going to happen, so how can I really tell you guys? Thanks a billion times too my super awesome reviewers lady vonne and chocolatecastleinthesky, who made me feel like an idiot. That's a good thing! It's because I forgot to tell you guys that DH was partially disregarded, so Snape still teaching probably made no sense. Also, I like to make up weird names. Like you couldn't tell. So anyway, back to my story which is the only reason that you're here, not for really long AN.**

"Get up _now_ or I'll set a hippogriff on you!" yelled Ginny to Lily in her not-so-dulcet tones, as she was the last one still sleeping, "It's the first day of school and if you miss the train, and I can tell you right now that you won't be taking a page from your father's book and flying there in a car!"

That caught Lily's attention. "Does that mean you've finally granted my wish and bought me a hippogriff? Imagine all the things I could do to Malfoy! And McGonagall couldn't yell at me since it wouldn't be my fault that he didn't respect the hippogriff or whatever!" Elton Malfoy was the sworn enemy of Lily Potter, as they shared a common goal in life. That goal was to tie the other up to a tree and use them for spell practice. Sadly, The Hogwarts professors had prevented this from happening, because, apparently, 'Parents might get a teensy bit upset if we stood by and let that happen.'

Still, Lily jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, grabbing her trunk on the way, to the smell of fresh pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. "Ooooooh… did you really make me breakfast Mum?"

"Nope. I made everyone else breakfast and there isn't anything left. I mean, really, did you expect anything different with your uncle Ron?" She glanced over to Ron and Geegie, who had joined them for breakfast. Ron was currently rubbing his stomach and mouthing 'That was good' in a teasing manner. "Either way, how did you fall for the hippogriff thing again? I've told you a million times that we are not going to ever own a hippogriff. I've seen how much damage you can cause on your own, so why would I want to add to the list of things you've broken in your lifetime? Oh, and your breakfast is right there." Ginny pointed at a box of Mrs. Smurfuplin's magic-os, causing Lily to groan loudly.

"You're right, Mum; I should have realized that Uncle Ron would eat everything if I didn't get up sooner. Dad said that's how he was at Hogwarts, too. That's certainly not at all like anyone else I know," replied Lily, sending a knowing glance in Jason's direction, who gave a sheepish smile in response. "And with the hippogriffs, I have to keep up hope that it will happen one day. It's called optimism, ever heard of it?" Lily grabbed a bowl and poured the offending cereal into it.

"Yes, in fact I have. That's how I won over your father. Now enough cheek, you need to eat up or you'll make us late to catch the train."

"Fine," Lily said grudgingly, spooning large bites of cereal into her mouth, and grimacing every time. "Rebecca, how'd you sleep last night? I could hear Jason across the hall playing his awful punk music until at least one am." Jason eventually made his way back to his own room, after talking and joking for an hour and a half with the girls, but he obviously wasn't tired.

"Oh, it was fine." Rebecca said, lying through her teeth. Her night had been spent in and out of nightmares, hearing that raspy, monotone voice repeat the words that changed her life, seeing dusty, glass spun spheres surrounding her, and the letters V.I.P. looming in the distance. What did they stand for anyway? It just didn't make sense, and not knowing their meaning was as annoying as dragon pox. So really, it wasn't annoying at all; it was plaguing her thoughts at every moment that she wasn't occupied.

"Rebecca? Earth to Rebecca?" said Jason, waking her from her stupor. "Lily finished her cereal, and we're all ready to go. But you can keep daydreaming if it means we'll miss the train and have to take a flying car to Hogwarts. Seriously, that must be the coolest Hogwarts entrance ever. Your parents are way cooler than mine." Jason was Muggle-born, and his parents taught history and literature at a nearby university.

"Yeah, I'm ready. And surely you've heard all about how the flying car incident ended. They crashed into the Whomping Willow, Ron broke his wand, and got yelled at by a howler. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

They loaded their trunks up, and climbed into the magically enhanced car, Rebecca and Jason still arguing. The adults; Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny at in the front, discussing the newest threat to the wizarding world: the Puritians. They were essentially a rekindling of Voldemort's barbaric fan club, the Death Eaters.

"I knew this would happen one day. I just don't get why it took so long for a new terror group to start up," said Ron, who worked in the Auror department along with Harry.

"The wizarding community was on guard for so long that they couldn't think of starting a new group while we're all on overdrive. I just hope that horcruxes won't be involved this time. Then we really would be in trouble," replied Harry, "Not to say that the situation that we have on hand isn't serious, because it is."

"Do you guys know who's in it?" This time, it wasn't an adult speaking, but Jason. It was easy to tell that he was troubled by this information on a new Muggle born hunting group.

"No, sorry. Jason, you'll be fine. You have some of the best protection there is at Hogwarts. There's absolutely no reason for time, it wasn't an adult speaking, but Jason. It was easy to tell that he was troubled by this information on a new Muggle born hunting group.

"No, sorry, we don't have any leads at the moment. Jason, you'll be fine. You have some of the best protection there is at Hogwarts. There's absolutely no reason for you to be worrying about your safety. We'll have this under control in no time." This obviously didn't calm him down, as he had heard stories of Death Eaters getting into the castle when their parents were at Hogwarts and he thought that his family might be targeted. It wasn't that preposterous of a claim, as Jason was friends with Harry Potter's kids, and was muggle born. He was, in short, the perfect target. Harry picked up on his anxiousness and said, "Hogwarts will have the best protection that we can possibly give. And your family is safe. If it makes you feel any better, I can run by your house from time to time to make sure that they're safe. But I can bet that your family won't want you worrying about their safety when you should be focusing on your studies." Jason looked much more relieved at this suggestion, though not the studying part.

"Thanks, Harry. I'd appreciate it if you could do that for me, assuming that you have time. And of course we'll be focusing on our studies, it would be _totally_ out of character for us to pull pranks."

"Guys, it's the year before O.W.L.s. You're going to have to study hard this year if you want to make it into fifth year, since it would be embarrassing if you got held back. Plus, it wouldn't look good on a resume. You've always been able to get through the other years without doing much real work, but now we're getting into the later years of our education, which is what really counts, so you can't slack off and copy my History of Magic notes. Really, if you did your homework right when it was assigned, and didn't spend so much time on Quidditch, you would stay awake in Binns class. It's actually quite interesting." Said Geegie, but she sounded like a clone of her mother.

Lily replied to that boring statement by saying, "I have a few things to say to that. One, Binns class would only be interesting if you were you, Aunt Hermione, Bathilda Bagshot, or Rowena Ravenclaw. Two, I am highly offended that you think that I don't put a lot of effort into my school work. I just put Quidditch and a social life first. And three, that statement proves that you really are your mother's daughter."

They pulled up to Kings' Cross Station, ready to enter platform 9 ¾ to begin a new year at Hogwarts, one that was bound to be filled with trouble

**So that concludes chapter two of TSOTF. You can tell that Geegie is a lot like Hermione, but I swear that she will get more exciting as the story goes on. Also, since I am so bad at keeping secrets, there will be a little romance next chapter, but it won't be up for a little bit, since I want to work on a James and Lily one shot. Also, if you can't figure out the basics of what happened in the DOM, I have to doubt whether you actually read the HP series, since the hints are blatant and obvious. Any guesses on who/what V.I.P. is? It isn't Very Important Person, though it is very important to the plot line. All I can say is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW (the 3 R's of writing), read my one shot when it is up, and Don't Forget To Be Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3 POintless Romance

**Hello People! I was on vacation in D.C. (I couldn't tell you where I was before, or you guys might stalk me) so that explains my overly long absence from this story. I promised some romance for you guys and I will deliver, though it's probably not exactly what you wanted. Oh, before I forget, this story is rated T for violence and some possible slight cussing (no f-bombs here!). So there will be no mature situations, since I don't like to read the stories when they get too intense, let alone write them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Harry Potter and never have! I forgot for the last 2 chapters, so I'm doing triple duty now. And now onto another boring chapter of TSOTF! (They get better).**

"Whoa…. How do these things even work?" Lily said when she saw the Muggle ticket machines. She was like most wizards and witches who grew up in the magical world, and didn't quite get how electricity worked.

"Electricity, I've told you that a million times before. Now we have to get to the platform soon, or we'll miss the train." Hermione said, as the face of reason in the family.

They all got going again and lined up at the brick wall in between Platform 9 and Platform 10. "Can I go first? Please?" sang out Lily, who loved that she could run into a brick wall and not get hurt.

"Yes, we all know how much you enjoy it. We have to hear about it all the time. After you, the next person will be Geegie, then Jason, then Rebecca, and finally all the adults."

They all ran through the barrier in their designated order and appeared on the other side, to soon be met by the adults. They loaded their baggage on to the train, carefully avoiding Slytherins and anxious little first years.

When they were making their way back to their parents, they were met by the scum of scum, the ultimate evil (other than Moldy Voldy), Elton Malfoy.

"Oh look, it's Potter Jr., and Mr. Mudblood." Malfoy said in a stuck-up voice. Jason strangely seemed not very off put by his behavior, but Lily lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his robes.

"Malfoy, shut your mouth right now, or you'll find out what happens to Malfoys when you mess with a Potter. You can even ask your dad about my mother and the bat-bogey hex. Oh wait, you already know from last year after what you tried to do to us. And don't you dare call Jason a you-know-what. His blood is cleaner than yours will ever be." She stalked off moodily, dragging Jason back to where the parents were standing with Geegie, Rebecca, Lucy, Dominique, Victoire, and Teddy.

"Lily, you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself." Jason said to a still fuming Lily.

"Yes, I know, but he just makes me so mad. It's like he doesn't have a conscience and doesn't care who he hurts. He is just as insensitive as the rest of his family."

"Lily," Harry warned, ever since Narcissa lied to Voldemort, which saved his life, even though it was just to see her son, he didn't appreciate his kid's constant bashing of the Malfoys. "Jason is right. He can take care of himself, and you really need to learn to keep your temper in check sometimes."

Lily glared at her father. "Hmmm…. I seem to remember some stories from when you were in school, and I hardly remember you getting all cozy with Draco."

Harry blushed at this statement, realizing that his daughter had a point. "Fair enough. But could you really expect me to be nice to someone who treated me like that? I couldn't possibly expect you to let someone bully you and not do anything. You aren't being bullied, are you?" Harry said, a worried tone creeping into his voice for the last statement, since he was a little too protective of his only daughter.

"What? No, of course not! How could you even think such a thing? I thought you knew me well enough to be positive that they would be slumped down on a wall if they showed even the slightest bit of disrespect for me." Lily was fierce, and if she was in a mood, you did _not_ want to cross her.

Rebecca added an unnecessary bit of information to the conversation by saying cheekily, "She'll also hex the daylights out of you if you ask her out every day, like a certain boy I know."

Lily blushed furiously, while her father looked enraged. "Somebody's been asking out my daughter? Who is he so I can find him and beat the life out of him?"

"I think that it's sweet Harry. And why have you been rejecting him? I'm sure that he's a very nice boy and I would love to meet my daughter's future boyfriend- and _not_ to Avada Kedavra him."

"What?" Lily sputtered, "I will never go out with him as long as I live. And I have been rejecting him because he's stuck up, not as good looking as he thinks he is, a jerk, and a the biggest prat that this world has ever seen!"

"Lily, dear, you're blushing majorly, which tells me that you really do fancy him. Oh, don't look at me like that, you just admitted yourself that he's good looking."

"No I didn't!" Lily said angrily at her grinning mother.

"Actually Lily, you just did. You should really try to listen to your mother more, since she has the right idea about me. And Mr. Potter, I would prefer to keep the life in me, as strange as it may seem. And just to reassure you that I'm not stealing your daughter, I've spent a little too much time in the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey's liking, since Lily uses every chance she can to hex me, curse me, humiliate me, or sic wild animals on me. Last time, it was a Blast Ended Skrewt, but Hagrid caught her just as she was opening up the crate." said a very handsome boy, with chocolate colored hair and twinkling blue eyes, not unlike Albus Dumbledore's. "I'm James by the way, James Corner."

"Corner! What are you doing here?" growled Lily, since he was the very last person that she wanted to see right now.

"I just wanted to meet your parents, who must be amazing if they gave birth to someone as wonderful as you." He earned another glare from Lily, and Harry emitted a low growl at James' shameless flirting. Ginny was the only one who looked like she didn't want to pounce on James', she looked quite happy to be meeting him.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Ginny crooned, not caring that her daughter was now a purplish hue, "I apologize in advance for my daughter's rude behavior toward you, since I know that there's no way she'll ever apologize. I just can't believe that she would turn down a guy like you, especially when it's so obvious that she fancies you. I haven't seen her blush this much since somebody put a Canary Cream in her Christmas dinner in front of everybody." Lily's fists were now tightly clenched, her breathing was forced and rapid and the look on her face said that she would like nothing better than to pummel her mom and James into the ground.

Harry decided to ignore Ginny's fawning over him, and merely offered him a handshake. James' seemed reluctant to take his hand at first, in fear that Harry would attempt to crush all the bones in his hand into a finely ground powder. James finally decided that this was not somebody that he wanted to make a bad impression on, and took his outstretched hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, Lily's father." Harry said coldly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter, sir. I'm serious when I say that she uses every chance she can to injure me. See that bruise right there on my hand? That's from a Bruising Hex that she set on me _last year._"

"May I ask why you keep asking her out if she continually says no?"

"I like her too much, and I never, ever give up on anything." James said confidently, not at all affected by the awkwardness of the situation. "Merlin's Beard! The train leaves in two minutes! Gotta go, Potters!" Jason sprinted off toward the waiting train, and swiftly jumped on.

"It's time for you guys to go too. I didn't realize that it was this late already," Ginny said kindly. The kids raced off to the train, and their parents' voices joined in with chorus of 'I love yous' and 'Have fun at schools'.

They made on to the train just in time, since they had barely been on for ten seconds before the shut and the train began to slowly chug forward.

"Come on guy, let's find a compartment. They're probably all full already." Geegie said. All the compartments were full except for two. The first one had Martin Sluggton and his six inch long pet slug in it. Needless to say, they kept walking. The very last compartment was occupied by none other than James Corner.

"Really? This is just my luck."Lily said, and began to go back the opposite way.

"So you're going to sit with Sluggton?" Rebecca said unbelievably.

"Fine," growled Lily, and came back to that compartment. "But I am not sitting next to him."

They all piled into the compartment, Lily sitting as far away from him as she possibly could.

"Hey, I'm going to go explore the train, see this year's new firsties." Jason said, and he left their compartment. They talked about what classes they were taking, Quidditch, how their summers went, and other random things, before Jason appeared back in their compartment with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"You'll never believe what just happened! Alexa Thomas just asked me out and I said yes!" Jason said happily.

"Oh, that's good for you." Rebecca couldn't believe it. It wasn't like she liked Jason, but it seemed like all of her friends had some romantic interest. Sure, Geegie didn't, but her idea of a hot date was reading a NEWT level transfiguration book. Plus, there was the damn prophecy to worry about. How come she had to have all these issues in her life? Nobody seemed to care that she was fourteen and she had the world resting on her shoulders, or seemed to think that it might cause her a little stress. She was just supposed to deal with it, since that's what the famous Harry Potter did. And to top it all off, she couldn't tell her parents about what happened, since she would have to explain their role in the prophecy. Harry told her that prophecies can change, but part of it had already come true. It was a done deal and she was in this mess for good.

**So, what did you think? I didn't really like this chapter, but I felt it was necessary to show that even with the seriousness of the situation; Rebecca still has to deal with crushes. Please REVIEW, you have no idea how it makes me feel when somebody adds me to their favorites/alert list or reviews. It turns my whole day around. I promise that I will have a flashback of what happened over the summer next chapter, since I have to actually start the plot of this story soon. And last but not least, the fact that James' name is James is coincidence. I did not mean for his name to mimic one of the marauders, especially since the love story is almost identical (James asks Lily out, Lily hates him and always refuses). I just decided that that would be his name, and it really stuck with me.**

**-Dia Dem( Not my real name.)**


End file.
